In Dreams
by ChibiChunsah
Summary: Heres the 3rd chapter u have all been waiting so long for!!! Enjoy! Lego+Laurana (dont ask) anyways please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Dragonlance, LOTR, or any of their characters.  However, the story is MINE MINE MINE!!! *hugs it tightly* So NOBODY take it .!

In Dreams

_Written by: Angelwing___

_I know you,_

_ But I have never seen your face, or the ring of your laugh_

_Yet, I know your love,_

_Even though I have never felt the brush of your lips against my cheek_

_Only in Dreams _

Prologue

A flash of brilliant green light nearly blinded her.  As she held up her hand to shield herself from the unholy light, she gasped in surprise and horror.  The scaly arms and vicious claws of a draconian replaced the slender elven hand.  In shock, she felt her face and accidentally cut herself with claws meant to tear through armor and flesh.  Green blood dripped slowly down her cut cheek to the ground.  She wept silently or at least thought she was but the beady eyes of a draconian shed no tears.  A noise from behind brought her to her senses.  Whirling around she faced a young man by looks elven yet bearing a beard.

"Tanis!" she said with relief but it came out as a strangled cry.  A short haired woman stumbled up next to him clutching his arm for support.  Kitiara, she guessed from Tanis' descriptions.  Their eyes met, Kitiara's full of scorn and contempt yet shining with a fierce pride.  The draconian eyes hid nothing, showed nothing but one goal, to kill.  Tanis stepped protectively in front of Kitiara sword drawn.  His eyes were young yet his face was aged with sorrow and fatigue.  His blade glistened and struck her scaly skin.  Though it was only a shallow cut in her flesh, the blow deeply scarred her heart.  She looked at the face of the one she had loved since childhood.  Her gaze strayed back towards Kitiara whom Tanis loved.  Looking at her deformed hands, she thrust her evil claws into her own belly.  Claw met skin and she sank into her own pool of green slime.

"Tanis… It's me… Lauranthalas…" she said through a strained throat.  However, all Tanis and Kitiara understood was "Lauranthalas"

"Hmph… Laurana…   That selfish little brat that still hasn't matured yet?  Where ever she is, I hope she learns a lesson about real love and childhood fantasies," Tanis said drawing Kitiara closer.  However much her heart was shattered before was nothing compared to what she experienced now.  A thin veil of mist obscured her view and her body became rigid as it turned to cold stone.

Chapter 1

Sunlight peered through the tops of the large trees.  Birds chirped cheerfully and fearlessly for these parts of the land were free of the Dark Queen's minions.  A white doe roamed the forest in search of better greens.  A graceful figure followed the doe unnoticed making no sound.  Finally the doe stopped and pawed a tuft of grass.  The following shadow watched with intense scrutiny as he drew his bow.  A bird above shrieked a warning as it rocketed into the air.  The doe lifted its slender head and looked about her searching for a sign.  Finding none and reluctant to leave the fresh spring grass, the doe resumed eating.  From nowhere, an arrow flew to the doe's vulnerable neck.  The figure leapt into the air and landed knee first on the terrified doe's neck.  The frantic struggling of the doe ceased for he had broken her neck.  The figure prayed to Paladine that the death had been swift and painless. Then he thanked the doe for the nourishment she would bring.  It was a relatively small doe for it was the end of a long harsh winter.  Yet food was food and the Qualinesti elves had suffered a hard winter as well.  The elf carried the doe back to a clearing where his friends would be waiting.  He whistled a complex trill that mimicked the call of a common bird found in the forests of Qualinesti.  Only another fellow elf would have recognized the difference.  A similar trill came back to him and soon the elf was joined with his friends.

"Nice catch Legolas, although you usually do better than a small white doe," said another elf who smiled with jest.  Legolas smacked his friend light on the back.

"Try catching something better in the woods.  The winter has been harsh and you know the golden deer have been unusually scarce there years," Legolas said jokingly.  He whistled once again but this time to summon his faithful silver dragon, Twilight.  His friends followed suit and soon the sky was filled with silver, gold, and bronze.

Note:  Yes Legolas is in the story!  But before you start pelting me with tomatoes, *dodges one tomato*, let me just say…  Doesn't Legolas fit perfectly in the story??? -^.^-  Sorry about the weird boxes… It's not my fault it's the comps.  And don't worry about Laurana (it was just a nightmare) Oh yea… about the poem in the beginning, (it's so terrible… =_=) you'll understand it a little better later… I don't know when but later ^_^ Well nity-nite!  *runs from crowd*

Angelwing 


	2. Many Meetings

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Dragonlance characters, only the story and I made up Suiren and Elros_**

Angelwing:  Hello!  Bonjour!  Hola!  An-yung!  Ohayo!  Ni-how! Shalom!  Whatever your language is, I'm back!  And I see fanfiction is also back.  Well before I start on my story, I would like to acknowledge Star Wolf Tears (aka Wolven) and Animeanne for their help and support on my story *applause*

Animeanne:  *takes the microphone*  Thank you, Thank you!  Really, it was nothing.  I just acted out of my own goodness of heart. I would like to thank my parents for their encouragement, Emily for her quick judgement....

Angelwing:  *sweatdrops and steals microphone back*  well ANYWAYS...  onto the story!

Animeanne: and Natasha for her inspirational voice, and Sarah for her neverending laughter, and....

Angelwing: *shoots Anne and evil look and drags her off stage*

**Behind every Mask**

Writen by: Angelwing

Darkness...  she invited the nothingness sinking into the velvety warmth.

A mirror...  in it a beautiful elf clad in brilliant white holding out a soft pink flower radiating with light...  Herself...

She felt something brush against her sweaty palms.  

A small flower...  slowly, the light dies, the petals wither, and the dust seeps through her fingers.

Ice... unbearably cold at first but it numbs the pain...

A new flower...  enveloped in ice... protected from the outside world... it's beauty preserved in an icy tomb...

A voice calling... ... ...

"Mistress!  Mistress?"

Laurana opened her weary eyes to a new morning in Qualinesti.  A servent girl named Suiren had brought her breakfast up to her room and was now waiting for her to receive it.  Seeing that she was keeping the girl from her other tasks, she quickly sat up and thanked the girl.  The girl smiled kindly and said, "Your father was worried when you didn't arrive in time for breakfast.  But I will tell him you only woke late."  With that, she left Laurana to finish her meal.  "I wonder what my dream was..." Laurana thought to herself and try as she might, she could not remember.  Her breakfast consisted of soup and bread along with a cup of dragon's milk.  The warm soup warmed her stiff body and the strong milk cleared her mind.  She only ate half of the bread, giving the other half to eager birds waiting outside her balcony.  It was a beautiful morning and the skies were blue with only a faint wisp of a cloud here and there.  Suiren came back soon with a younger and much smaller girl following closely.  Suiren told her girl to take Laurana's now empty breakfast plates to the kitchen and scolded her softly when she took too long.

"We have a lot to do today, Mistress.  First we have to go meet the dress mistress to get your new dress.  I wonder how she made it this year!  Then you father wants to go over a few things with you at lunch.  He's probably going to lecture you about your behavior last year.  Then you and I will see to the preparations of tonights masquerade," Suiren said as she brushed Laurana's long golden hair and tied it efficiently into an elegant half-ponytail.  

"I wish Father wouldn't take it so seriously.  It was only a small joke when I pushed Roland into the pond," said Laurana as she dressed into a simple forest green dress that hugged her slender figure and complimented her curves.  The 3/4 length sleeves ended in a flare and the hem brushed against the floor.

"That 'Roland' was your father's best friend's son.  I don't see why you push away your suitors like they were disgusting bugs.  If I had that many suiters, I'd be having a good time," Suiren said smiling mischieviously.  Laurana gave her a stern look but that dissapeared as a burst of clear laughter filled the room.  Suiren was about the same age as Laurana was and as soon as both girls had met about 20 years ago, they had created a strong bond of friendship.

***************

"Legolas!  Are you coming to tonights masquerade?  Come on, It'll be fun!  All the girls want you to dance with them," a tall elf said.  He had short black hair that went about in all directions and his dark eyes twinkled with humor.

"You know I don't go to these things Elros.  My mother will make me dance with all the girls and flirt so she can find the 'perfect one' for me.  And all the girls my mom choses are so shallow and... dumb!" Legolas said as he ate his breakfast of bread and dragon's milk.

"Oh... all right then...  Well if you're not going, I guess I'll stick with you," said Elros dejectedly.  Immediatly Legolas felt guilty about not going.

'You should go.  Your friend wants to go and you know he can't if you don't.  Although his family is not that rich, he is still your best friend is he not young prince?  Besides, you should have some fun,' his dragon Twilight whispered in his mind.  Legolas shot Twilight an I'll-get-you-for-this glare but he half-heartedly agreed with her.

"Hey, Elros, I decided that I'm going to go," Legolas said smiling as his friend suddenly gave a yell of delight and jumped in the air.  Then Elros suddenly became quiet as he smiled his sly grin.  Legolas knew that expression all too well which meant his friend was concocting an evil plan.

"Hey Legolas, since this is your first dance since... like 5 years now, why don't you dance with one girl.  Just one?" Elros said his grin growing wider each second.  Legolas raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine.  One girl no more and not within the sight of my mother," Legolas said after much thought.  Then Elros' eyes brightened as another thought struck his head.

"And another thing.  Since you owe me a few picies of gold from that last bet we made, I'll let you pay it off as long as you do this ONE thing," Elros said.  Legolas nodded in agreement.  "You promise?  On your elfs honor? OK!!!"

"I have a friend named Suiren.  Her mistress has been swatting away all of her suiters like flies.  I dare you to... seduce her!" Elros said with a wicked smile.  So this was what he was up to.  Legolas laughed at the joke but it quickly died as he looked at Elros' very serious face.

"You're not serious are you?" Legolas said all of a sudden feeling very lightheaded.

"Come on Legolas!  You promised!  I heard she's a beauty," Elros said feeling very accomplished.  Then it was Legolas' turn to grin.

"Very well.  On one condition.  You do the same with your... "friend"... Suiren was it?" Legolas said impishly.  Elros blushed about ten shades of red but agreed.  

"We can have a contest!  Whoever loses has to give the other a new hunting bow and dragon-saddle!" Elros said pretty confident he would win.  Twilight snorted in disgust but said nothing.

***************

"Hold still!" the dress mistress cried out in distress as Laurana fidgeted the whole while.  Suiren stifled a giggle as Laurana stuck her tongue out at the dress mistress' back.

"Now, one more touch! and Voila!" said the dress mistress looking very pleased with herself.  The dress was made of the softest silver satin which shimmered in the light whenever she turned.  The sleeves were made of a transparent material which floated in the gentle breeze.  The dress itself reached the floor and was embroidered with small groupings of pearl beads at the hem.  As the finishing touch, the dress mistress had added a pair of swan feather wings onto her back which was actually very light to her surprise.  Her mask which she would wear at the ball was decorated with soft white feathers imitating the grace of a swan.

"Ah... There, you look like an angel darling," the dress mistress said lovingly.  She beckoned to Suiren who came hesitantly until urged by Laurana for it would have above her status to recieve her own dress.

"Suiren, you know my father would hate to see you go to the ball in that!" Laurana said with a laugh.  Suiren had become very silent in awe as the dress mistress started measuring and pinning cloths of all colors on her.  Soon the measuring was over and the dress master came out with Suiren's very own dress.  Her face brightened as she put the lovely dress on and Laurana saw how beautiful Suiren actually was.  Her dark hair went down to her waist which matched her eyes that were veiled in long soft lashes.  Her skin was milk white from staying indoors.  The only thing she could have said against her was her slight figure.  She looked so fragile and if a leaf fell on her, one would expect her to get crushed from the weight.

"It's quite a lovely dress!  Thank you so much!" Suiren said as she twirled around in it.  It was made of soft light white silk with water lilies stitched into it creating an intricate yet seemingly simple design.  Her sleeves were very much like Laurana's except the sleeves were held in place with pale pink ribbons.  Her mask was very simple.  It was completely white with a single rosy pink water lily painted in perfect detail.

"Thank you so much!" both girls said as they dressed into their normal attire again.  Laurana counted the amount it would cost for both of their dresses but the kindly dress mistress refused to take it.

"Consider it an early birthday present!  Have fun at the ball!" the dress mistress said.

The girls carefully put their dresses into their closets until the time would come to go to the ball.  It was nearly lunchtime and Laurana got ready to meet her father.  Suiren would be having lunch with a friend she had told her and so Laurana was left to herself.  She knew her dream had bothered her.  If only she knew what it could be about!  The little girl that Suiren had brought to her room earlier this morning came back to call Laurana.  She glanced shyly at Laurana as if she wanted to say something.  Finally she summed up the courage to speak.

"Suiren said you were in wuve with Tanis!  Are you gonna dance with him today?" the little girl chirped with a slight lisp.  Laurana gave a little laugh that brought a smile to the girls face.  All of a sudden she stopped as visions of her dream came back to her.  Normaly the answer would have come carelessly but tonight, she realized she didn't have the same feelings towards Tanis anymore.  

"We'll see about that.  What is your name?" Laurana said changing the subject.  The girl immediatly looked downcast and Laurana regreted the question.

"I... don't have a name.  I onwy came here last week when Suiren and Mistuh Ewos found me wost in the woods... but she calls me Wittle sistuh!" she said brightning at the last few words.  Laurana had heard of a little girl being found in the woods a few days ago but never knew that she was under Suiren's care.  And who was this "Mr. Ewos"?  

"Well I think I'll call you Little sister too if you don't mind.  I'll see you around!  Bye Little Sister!" Laurana called as she stood at the doorway of the dining hall where her father sat waiting.  She quickly kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Hello father!  I'm sorry I missed breakfast today.  I woke late," Laurana said as a greeting.  Her father, who was the speaker of suns, returned her kiss and hug and motioned for lunch to be served.  Servents brought out plates, silverware, and lay soft napkins on their laps.  Soon the cook himself came out and served the father and daughter his finest dish.

"Thank you Cook.  Don't overdo yourself tonight.  We still need your recipies for years to come," her father said in good humor.  The cook smiled and left the two alone to talk.

"Eat as much as you can Laurana dear.  Tonight will be a long night.  I wish your mother could see you this day.  How much you've grown.  Now, I don't want the same incident like last year or any of its kind.  You understand Laurana?" he said in a stern tone.  Laurana looked at her food and nodded.  The rest of the meal went smoothly, him talking of recent news of Qualinesti and its borders, Laurana talking of the preparations of the ball.  As she ready to leave her father, she remembered Little sister.

"Father, I have one request," after a nod from her father she went on, "There's a small servant girl that just came in last week.  Can you give her a name?"  Her father looked at her puzzled at her request.  Seeing she was not making it up, he gave a nod of approval.  Finally content, Laurana retired to her room.

**************

"Hurry up Legolas!  We don't want to be late for the ball," said a very excited Elros.  Legolas grumbled but sped up his pace anyways.

"YOU don't want to be late for the ball not WE.  You must have a drop of human blood in your veins.  You're so impatient," he said rolling his eyes.  They both wore plain black masks that covered most of their faces giving them a mysterious look.  Elros was wearing a midnight blue top with black pants which matched his dark hair and eyes.  Earlier in the day, he had bought a new pair of soft nutmeg brown leather boots that almost came up to his knees and a cloak that matched his shirt fastened with a small silver clasp ornately designed.

Legolas stuck with his forest theme and wore a dark green shirt with gold buttons down the front.  He also wore boots similar to Elros' only of a lighter brown.  He had a warm forest green cloak embroidered with golden leaves which was fastened with the clasp that once upon a time had been a gift from the Lady Gladeriel before the Fellowship had fallen apart.  His mother had also given him a fine pair of gloves that fit perfectly.

"We're almost there.  Wait till you see who I matched you up with," Elros said excitedly.  The masquerade would be held outdoors in a large clearing.  There were lights already hung up all in colorful lamps that spread their light all over.  There were already many elves at the ball.  The women in various costumes and the men in their mysterious masks.  The woodshapers of Qualinesti had clevery sculpted the trees around as dancing figures and there was fountain from where water bubbled joyfully out.  In the distance Legolas could see his mother and father speaking with the Speaker of the Suns.  His mother looked beautiful in her dress of bright red which complimented her full lips and his father was wearing a similar shirt like his but with silver buttons.  Nevertheless, both parents looked grand and elegant.

"There, there!  Look Legolas, that's her!" Elros said as he nudged his friend urgently.

Notes:  Sorry I left off in such a suspensful part of the story ^_^  but i know exactly what to write about in the next chapter so stay tuned!!!  btw, sorry i didnt really stick with my original plan with the story.  I know it's really wierd that Laurana had this dreadful dream and now she's all happy go lucky.  I promise that in the next chapter I'll make it up to ya all k?  for now cya!!!

~Angelwing


	3. May I have this Dance?

Hello!  Thanx all u reviewers out there!!!  ^.^ you're so supportive!

_Chia-_Great story! Love Dragonlance and LOTR... except Legolas in the story??? I question that... anyways good writing. Can't wait for the next chapter... and don't u dare comment on my wierd Sign name...

_Angelwing_-Hey it was original putting Legolas in ^_~  hehe u think my writing is good???  thanx ^^ and... about the err... wierd sign name..... 

_Snow_ _Sakura_-Very Good Story! Loved it. Write more.

_Angelwing_-Thanx!  Glad u liked it.  I'll try to write my next chapters soon ^_~

_Wolven_-Very nice! Hope you explain more about Legolas, but you have a point.. he does fit. ^-^ Keep it up!

_Angelwing_-Yay!  Glad to have ppl who agree with me ^_^  I'll try to get Legolas to be more of a "Dragonlance" elf =P

_MidnightRose_-Twilight Angel :: Legolas! My hero! HeHe~! ^^ This is so perfect... though I didn't like the LotR storyline, Legolas fits perfectly with this story! I'm gonna have fun reading what happens to these elves! *smiles* PLZ RITE MORE AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE R&Rs!

_Angelwing_-hehe thanx for ur support and ill try to keep up with ur stories too!  (There's so many... =_=)

_Kaori_ _Knight_-HIYO! Listen, plz write more cuz I just got hooked (add line and sinker and u would have a really bad pun -_- jk) on Dragonlance and I love Legolas aka Orlando Bloom with all my heart and soul! He is the essence of my desktop :D and I think he is the hottest elf after Dalamar (I don't care! He's hot! ^_^) Yes, I am a bit high if ure wondering. OH well. Write more!`

_Angelwing_-one question... uh... how do u know how Dalamar looks???  Just wondering ^_^  But thanx for reviewing and like I said, I'll try hard to get my next chapters up soon!!!  another question ^_^  high on WHAT??? J/K!!!! ^_~ 

_Angelwing_- Really you guys are too kind =P  I really didn't expect to get a lot of reviews for this one =_=.......  For all those reviewers that I left out, I'm REALLY sorry, I'll add u guys in my other chapters!  (I also accept bribes *hint hint* ^______________^)

**May I have this dance?**

Written by: Angelwing

"OUCH!!!  Suiren!!!  Do you really have to pull so hard!" Laurana complained as Suiren gathered her long hair into a high ponytail.  Suiren only smiled at her mistress' distress as she expertly put a twist in the ponytail that gave it a simple yet elegant style.  Still grumbling about the pain, Laurana pulled her gown out and laid it on her bed.

"Wow!  Isso pwitty!!!  I bet it would wook good on you cause you're so pwitty too!" Little Sister exclaimed but quickly shied away and blushed.  The room was filled with laughter at the little girl's remark, which caused Little Sister to turn a darker shade of red.  Laurana kissed Little Sister's burning cheek tugged on her braided pigtails.

"You're so sweet Little Sister.  I do hope I look good in it too," Laurana said as she slipped into the soft dress.  The wings were added with the help of Little Sister who insisted upon putting it on herself.  

"I wish I could go to the ball inna pwitty dwess too..." Little Sister said looking down at her simple blue dress that Suiren had made.  It was clearly made for comfort rather than beauty.  Suiren quickly whispered something in Laurana's ear and pretty soon the two girls were chattering excitedly.

"Oh!  Suiren!  You better get changed soon, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" Laurana said causing a flurry of action.  After much hair pulling and face powdering, Laurana and Suiren put their masks on.  Little Sister stood at the doorway of Laurana's room and waved them off.

"Laurana... I didn't pull THAT hard..." Suiren whimpered patting her hair delicately as Laurana smirked evilly, "I shouldn't be surprised if tomorrow all of my hair begins to fall out..." Descending a flight of stairs that was craftfully shaped from living wood, Laurana saw her father and brothers.  Her father was in a splendid outfit of gold that shone in the light playfully.  Her brother, Porthios, wore a cloak of midnight black and the only color on him were his ice cold blue eyes.  Her other brother wore a scarlet shirt matched with bright green pants that clashed wildly.  Trust him to be the odd one in every ball.  Porthios eyed his brother in disgust not even bothering to hide his feelings.

"Laurana dear, you look beautiful.  Now remember, no more tricks of yours," her father said, saying the last few words in a hushed tone.

"Yes Father...  Porthios, can't you wear something more... nevermind," Laurana said but stopped when she felt his cold eyes stop on her.  These days, Porthios had become more distant...ever since Tanis came...  A sharp pain shot from her head sending waves of nausea through her body.

"Mistress Laurana!"

"Laurana get a grip!"

Laurana stumbled but was supported by Suiren who looked on with a concerned face.  The familiar faces around her seemed like strangers and fragments of her dream haunted her.  Tanis' voice had seemed so... real.  She looked once more at the shocked face of Suiren before sinking into darkness.

She shivered in the coldness of the dark and started rubbing her arms vainly to try and warm herself.

*dream world*

'Shirak,' a spidery voice in the dark said followed by a dim light coming from a mage's staff.  She gave a soft gasp as she recognized the wizard before her.

'Raistlin!' she whispered.  The mage smiled at her crookedly that almost seemed like a sneer.  He walked closer to her, his black robes softly whispering against his sides.  He stopped only a few inches away and Laurana could feel the unnatural heat radiating from him.  He laid one feve on her forehead much to her surprise.  She shivered once more but this time not from the cold but from the chill down her spine.

'Do you still think you can make HIM love you?' Raistlin said still sneering at her.  His strange hourglass eyes bored into her as if reading her scattered mind.  Laurana suddenly felt a wave of anger surge through her.  How dare he question their love?  Of course he loved her and she loved him in return...

*_flashback within the dream world _^_^*

"Hmph… Laurana… That selfish little brat that still hasn't matured yet? Where ever she is, I hope she learns a lesson about real love and childhood fantasies..." 

*_end_ _of_ _flashback_*

"Laurana!"

Someone was shaking her by her shoulders gently.  Her eyes opened a crack but she quickly shut them for the light burned her eyes.  A gentle hand placed a cool towel to her head chasing away the dull ache.

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better," a cup was pressed to her lips and a cool liquid ran down her dry throat.  Soon she was up from her bed and straightening her hair.  Suiren was pale from worry and carefully followed Laurana around shouting advice like a mother hen clucking over her chicks.

"I'm sorry I made everyone worry...  I just had a bad dream," Laurana said once she was fully recovered, "What time is it Suiren?"

"The ball only started half an hour ago.  But I think we shouldn't go with you in such a condition!" Suiren said still following Laurana and trying to get her to have another dose of what she called "the miracle drink".

"Nonsense!  We should go, after all it is only once a year and what will become of these beautiful dresses that the dress mistress made just for the occasion!  Come on Suiren, I really want to meet this... Mr. Ewos was it?  The one that Little Sister has been telling me about," Laurana said practically running to the door in her excitement.  Suiren went bright red at the mention of "Mr. Ewos" but she had no choice but to take Laurana's lead.

***************

At the ball 

***************

"Wow, the woodshapers really put a lot of work into decoration this year.  Oh!  This tastes so good!  Cook has outdone himself today!" Laurana said soaking in all the beauty around her.  Suiren was close behind keeping a sharp lookout for Elros.  He had promised to come once he heard that she was going too.

*Suiren's flashback*

"Course I'll come Suiren," Elros said while stuffing a croissant into his mouth.  He had two strong points, talking and eating.

"Promise?"

"Yea!  You doubt me?  I'll be wearing..."

*end of flashback*

"The blue cloak..." Suiren whispered to herself.  Laurana looked at her with puzzlement.

"What?" Laurana said.  But Suiren was lost to her.  She was looking in one direction with a dreamy smile that told Laurana everything.

"Come on Suiren, introduce me to your guy!" Laurana said jerking Suiren out of her daze.  She obediently picked her way through the crowd and brought Elros to Laurana.

"Mistress Laurana, may I introduce Elros of Rivendell," Suiren said as Elros gave a deep bow.

"So good to finally meet you sir.  Suiren has told me much about you.  I presume you were the friend that had lunch with her today?" said Laurana giving a sidelong glance at the blushing Suiren.  Elros gave a proud smile and nodded.

"We were having a nice picnic.  Qualinesti is such a beautiful land.  Compliments to your family who has tended it so well," Elros said causing Laurana to smile.  She liked Elros already and was happy for Suiren.

"Oh!  Laurana, Elros said that he had a friend who came with him," Suiren said motioning to another elf that in his silence, Laurana had not noticed.  Now that he stepped into full light, a slight blush rose in her cheeks.  The elf was clad in dark forest green and had fair hair that came a little past his shoulders.  Although the mask hid most of his facial features, his soft brown eyes caused her heart to rush with passion.

'NO!  What am I thinking?  Remember Tanis!' Laurana angrily thought and regained control of herself.  She was glad no one could have seen the red in her cheeks for her mask concealed them.

"Mistress Laurana, this is a very good friend of mine.  His name is..." Elros fell flat on his face by a not-so-soft nudge from Legolas.  He turned to Laurana and flashed her a smile that would have melted any other woman's heart.  Elros stood nursing his wounded pride as he glared at Legolas.

"I wish to remain anonymous my Lady," Legolas said swiftly bending down to brush his lips against her hand.  While he was expecting her too swoon and giggle like all the other girls he had encountered, he was surprised to see that all he was rewarded with was a forced smile.  Out of the corner of his eye Legolas could see that Elros and Suiren were edging away from them absorbed in their own conversation.

"I respect your wish sir," Laurana replied curtly not even trying to hide her bitterness.  However, Legolas did not seem to be discouraged by her sharp tone much to her dismay.

"I would be honored to escort you to the garden where we can hear each other.  I'm afraid the crowd and noise is getting to my head," said Legolas offering his arm.  Knowing she could not refuse, Laurana accepted her escort although not with friendliness.

Legolas wondered how such a beauty had managed to evade him.  His mother had thrown at him beautiful girls in hope that he would choose a bride but he had stubbornly refused them all.  Yet even the girls that his mother had chosen wilted in comparison to Laurana's radiant beauty.  He glanced down at Laurana and saw that her red lips pouted with an almost childlike expression and her chin stuck out in defiance.  He fought down the urge to take off her mask to see what her emotionless mask hid.  Finally the two elves found themselves in one of Qualinesti's many gardens.  A large pond stood in the center of the garden reflecting the red and white moon off its peaceful waters.  The black moon was there too but unseen even by the sharp elven eyes.  Water lilies gently floated atop the pond and occasionally a goldfish would come to the surface.  Their long graceful tails followed them like ghostly shadows.  The air was fresh and filled with the sweet scent of Qualinesti's flowers.  In the distance, the chatter and music of the ball could be heard.

"What a beautiful place to live.  I wish I could live here," Legolas said trying to start conversation.

"It gets boring after a while," Laurana said sounding very much bored herself.  Legolas felt himself running out of patience.  Most girls by now would be glued to him but Laurana seemed to be unaffected by anything he threw at her.  

'So this is why Elros had asked for such a high sum, I had known that he would never break through with Laurana.  Forget about the money, I probably ruined Laurana's day,' Legolas thought to himself miserably.

Laurana looked at her mysterious escort but looked quickly away wishing she hadn't seen him at all.  Even with his mask, she could see how he was hurt.  Maybe she shouldn't have been so cold towards him.  After all he hadn't done anything against her.

"I'm guessing you don't live here, would you mind telling my where you came from at least or is that a secret too?" Laurana asked putting on a genuine smile.  Legolas was surprised at the sudden change and temporarily lost his voice much to his embarrassment.  Laurana laughed at his shock and soon Legolas joined in.  When they finally stopped a slow dream like song came drifting into the garden.  Legolas smiled to himself as he quickly took his chance.

"Lady Laurana, may I have this dance?" Legolas said putting aside his cloak. 

NOTES:

Mwahahahaha I love cliffhangers!!!  I feel especially evil today ^_^ *grows horns and a forked tail* Sorry anne i didnt put in ur lil scenerio like last time ^_^ ill try to put it in later!  By the way, I'm not sure if Laurana had another brother or not but I think she did.  Although I'm sure he wasn't as crazy as he is in my story and I'm sorry to all Porthios fans…  I just always had an impression that he is cold…  Please tell me if u strongly object cause I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings.  anyways if ya want any more of this story guess what ya gotta do?  YEP!  Click that ole review button, it's good for ya! ^_~

~Angelwing


End file.
